Something New Everyday
by Becksified
Summary: This is my first Fic&Song Fic. One-shot. Lisbon finally understands the meaning of "You Learn Something New Everyday"... It's much better on the inside... I think. That part is up to you. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, Okay :) this is my first one-shot story, it's also my first song fic. I hope you really do like it.**

It was real early on Monday morning, Lisbon had nothing better to do she hadn't been able to sleep the night before so she ended up getting up at a ridiculous hour and not going back to sleep, as the elevator neared her floor, little did she know that Patrick Jane was already up there, in his usual place on his couch.

_Oh for heaven's sake Patrick pick the damn thing up you can't just stare at it._, Jane thought to himself. He still had... two hours before anyone is due in on the CBI team. It was weird because before he knew it he was carrying his acoustic guitar out of his house with him, put it in his car and now he was staring at it leaning against the desk. He hadn't played it since around a year after his wife and child had died. He didn't know why he brought it here, but he had. Finally picking the guitar up he remembered one song he used to play for his daughter. He realised, he had forgotten his plectrum.

_Time to brush up on the ol' finger-picking skills. _

He was going over how the song went in his head, he heard the ping of the elevator but ignored it, _must be the janitor or something. _Jane thought.

As soon as Lisbon was nearing the bullpen, she immediately heard the soft sound of a guitar... _what the hell? _she thought she quietly picked up the pace on her walk. Then there it was. Patrick Jane, playing guitar, then there was something else.

"_Would you know my name,_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same,_

_If I saw you heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on,_

_Cause I know I don't belong..._

_Here in heaven..._" Jane sung gently.

It was beautiful, the sound that was coming from the guitar was professional, and fault-less. And he could sing! It was truly beautiful.

Lisbon moved closer so she could hear him properly just out of his line of sight.

"_Would you hold my hand,_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you help me stand,_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I'll find my way, through night and day._

_Cause I know, I just can't stay, _

_Here in heaven..._

_Time can bring you down,_

_Time can bend your knee,_

_Time can break your heart,_

_Have you begging please..._

_Begging please."_

Then his fingers and the guitar took over. Its funny you do actually learn something new everyday, but this just wasn't anything new. This was something beautiful and loving to know. It made her fall in love all over again. A few minutes past and the solo that he was playing changed slightly and Jane began to sing again.

"_Beyond the door,_

_There's peace I'm sure,_

_And I know, there'll be no more..._

_Tears In Heaven."_

The guitar rhythm changed again, and he expertly started playing the same tune as in the beginning Lisbon was mesmerized. It made her feel warm inside.

_Would you know my name,_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same,_

_If I saw you heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on,_

_Cause I know I don't belong..._

_Here in heaven.._

_Cause I know I don't belong..._

_Here in heaven,"_

Lisbon gingerly walked into the bullpen and stood in front of Jane. She quickly wiped the stray tear that had escape her eye and was on its journey down her cheek.

"I didn't know you played the guitar,"

"There's rather a lot you don't know about me Lisbon, and me playing the guitar was one of them," a smile appeared on his face, but it didn't quite reach his ears. She also notice that he didn't use her first name.

"Teresa?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you did say that we wasn't allowed to use first names at work, and here we are so..." he trailed off gesturing with his hand to where they where, and she sat down beside him.

Something changed quickly in Lisbon's head. "Well, forget whatever I said. After seeing you play that, I don't care about what anyone else thinks here." Lisbon started to babble, "I don't care about Hightower finding out or if Van-Pelt and Rigsby are jealous just 'cause they didn't get to have their relationship. All that matter is..." She took a deep breath, "I-I love you," She looked down at her hands to avert his gaze.

Patrick put a finger under her chin so she had to look at him, "Where did all this come from?"

"I don't know really," Lisbon said with a chuckle and gave a shy smile. "What else can you play?"

Patrick smirked, "You like guitars?"

"I have a liking for them, yes"

"You like my guitar?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not all that I like that's yours..." Lisbon itched closer on his couch and rested her hand on his thigh. Jane placed the guitar so it was leaning against the desk again, he leaned back onto the back of the couch.

Teresa quickly changed her position from sitting beside him to straddling him. Her legs either side of his. She slowly pushed her hands through his golden curls. Which earned her a low moan from him.

"What else do you like about me, Teresa" He asked closing his eyes, slowly groaning out her name.

"Mmmm, you're the psychic one. You tell me." Smirking a little, knowing the answer she would get.

Patrick opened his eyes, "I'm not the psychic. I'm just a good people reader."

"I know, I know. I heard you the other twenty dozen times... You really wanna know?" Her hands came to rest at the side of his waist-coat, gripping at the material there.

"Yeah, I really do."

Biting her lip she considered what to tell him, "Okay, I like the way you hold me when where just going to sleep, the way you always have the coffee ready for me when I get up" He chuckled slightly, "I like, no I love the way you have never forgotten that I sleep on the side nearest the door," She put her hands on either side of his face, "Believe it or not I like the way I get to comfort you when we have a Red John case, it shows that you're still human and that you still have emotions left... Look I could go on for a while and-"

Patrick glanced at his watch. "We do have a good... hour thirty left,"

"Okay, maybe I don't want to reveal everything I like about you to you here." Teresa explained.

"So, lets go home. Then you can tell me there," he replied, with so much love in his voice.

_Home? _"Ummm, home?" She asked with some hesitation.

"Yeah, your house?" Then it clicked what she meant and he panicked. "Oh, no Teresa don't get all freaked out I wasn't suggesting that-" He was suddenly interrupted by her lips on his.

"I know what you meant." She hopped up off of him, and held out her hand. When he looked at her in confusion she smiled at him, he looked so cute when he was confused, which was very rare. "Patrick, take my hand."

"What for?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just take it," He took it.

"Where we going?"

"Home" Teresa said simply with a loving smile on her face. She lead him out of the CBI building and to her car, to her home, to her couch. Then to her bed.

**So... What do you think? Bad? Good? **

**Review on your way out.. PLEASEE! :- )**

**Oh! and Thank-you for reading :- )**


	2. Your Arms Feel Like Home

**A/N: I got a review asking me to do another chapter. I wasn't actually gonna do another one, but a really great song come to mind... so here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist obviously. If I did, then well, we'd have some of this. ;D**

* * *

Jane awoke with his noise very near something that smelled a lot like cinnamon. He smiled, he must call in sick to work today as he remembered where he washe lifted himself up and peered over Lisbon's shoulder to see the clock on the night stand, 08:30. They each had to be in work half-an-hour ago. He wanted to go ring in for the both of them but he couldn't bring himself to move from the spooned position that he was in.

Her actual side of the bed was empty, _why does she __**always**__ have to sleep on my side? _He thought. He loved watching her sleep, well all he could see was the back of her head. But still he could imagine her face.

"Stop it," Lisbon drawled out.

_How the? _"How did you even know I was awake?"

Turning around to face him, "I felt the mattress move when you looked over me to see the clock, and I already know that we're late for work. But I don't care, I wanna spend today with you."

"Really? With me? Aww that's so sweet of you to say,"

Rolling her eyes, "Oh, like who else am I gonna spend it with?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know, call Cho or Rigsby anyone of them could come hang out with you," He waggled his eyebrows. "But make sure van-Pelt doesn't know you called Rigsby becau-"

"Jane!"

Patrick raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Shut up and kiss me,"

"Such a cliché, but yes dear." He rolled on top of her so his legs where either side of her but non of her was taking his weight. Lisbon ran her fingers down his abdomen. It made him shiver inside. She'd always wondered how he kept in shape, he hardly ever did any running like chasing bad guys, and he spent most of his time layed on that damn couch! Seeing the affect she was having on him, gently grabbing his hands she pulled him down, their lips met.

He pulled away, not far until he was pulled down again for a more passionate kiss this time. She sighed and let him pull away this time.

"Teresa... I need you to see something, well actually hear something."

She didn't quite understand, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Put something on and come downstairs," he quickly kissed the tip of her nose before getting off her and headed for the door to go downstairs. She watched him go, his very nice butt in a plain simple pair of boxers.

Teresa still didn't get what he was going on about. She look around the room for any sign of her clothes... that will do, she'd found Patrick's scattered shirt, put it on and did up the buttons, ran a brush through her hair before heading downstairs.

As she near the living room she'd heard rustling around, what the hell was he up to?

He was sat there with his guitar and a piece of paper on the arm of the chair.

"Patrick, what's going on?" she asked sitting across from him on the coffee table.

"Ju-just listen. I really want you to listen to the lyrics, can you do that please?"

She noticed something about his voice, it got that way whenever he was worried, or something was going to go wrong, she reassured him anyway.

"Yeah, of course I can do that," Teresa smiled lightly to him and he began to strum the guitar.

"_I think I've walked to close to love,  
and now am falling in.  
__There's so many things this weary soul can't take...  
Maybe you just caught me by surprise,  
The first time that I looked into your eyes,_" Patrick sang softly, never braking eye contact Teresa the whole time.

He looked down to the guitar as he changed the chords the back up to Teresa,

"_There's a life inside of me  
that I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home...  
Feel like home_"

The words washed over Teresa, he was confessing to being in love with her, through a song. It was so sweet and delicate, she was getting a feeling in her stomach like the first time she'd agreed to go out on a date with him, not butterflies more like jitters of happiness. It felt so right, so true.

He only broke eye contact with her when he had to look down at the guitar to make sure he had his fingers on the right chords. As soon as he'd sorted that it was right back to looking into her beautiful green eyes.

He began to sing softly once again, "_This life ain't the fairy tale we both thought it would be...  
But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me,  
I know we both see these changes now,  
I know we both understand somehow,_"

He didn't even brake eye contact this time as he changed the chords once again, it was as if the whole world had stopped and it was just those two, in her living room.

"_There's a life inside of me  
That I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
They feel like home...  
...hold on, you're home to me_." He stopped singing and faded the strumming out on the guitar, once it had finished he placed the guitar on the floor leaning against the side of the chair he was occupying.

_Okay, silence is bad? _Patrick thought. "Uhh, so... you like it?" He winced a little and kept looking at her expectantly.

A few minutes passed by when she finally spoke, "That was, that was. Patrick that was amazing. I don't really know what to say,"

"Well, you don't need to I guess. I just thought I would let you know what I think, and how I feel... and I also want you to know that, that's your song."

"What do you mean?"

"I wrote that about you... thinking about you,"

"Oh my god, you wrote that! You're so talented, there's another thing I know about you then," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah," He patted his lap, moving over to sit on his lap she put her arms around his neck.

"Patrick..."

"Teresa..."

"I love you. And I know it sounds silly, but I never want to loose you... ever."

"Ditto. And Teresa..."

"Yes?"

"It's not silly, it's exactly what I was going to say and you know I don't do silly," He flashed her one of his mega grins.

"Then why act silly?" She countered with a smirk.

"Ouch, that hurts," He said with a mocked pained expression on his face.

She playfully swatted him on the back of the head, but hard enough to push his head forward and his lips landed on hers.

Ringing in work was forgotten, they where now layed in Lisbon's back garden, clothes not changed. The sun was beaming down. Teresa was layed leaning against the tree, Patrick's head on her stomach, one each of their hands where linked at the fingers.

Silence. No communication needed. They knew what they wanted.

Each other.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed it.

**I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**The song is 3 Doors Down – Your Arms Feel Like Home, one of my favourite bands and songs. :)**

**Please review on your way out, thanks for reading! :)**

**Becky. xx**


End file.
